11 minutes
by BeccaFunshine
Summary: AU story. What if Natsu and Lucy broke up after high school and haven't seen each other in years. What happens when they meet up for a date. character death


_I don't own the song or the characters_

_I'm 11 minutes away and I have missed you all day_

_I'm 11 minutes away, so why aren't you here?_

_**30 minutes till date**_

**Lucy**

I'm supposed to meet up with Natsu in half an hour and I'm so nervous, I haven't seen him in so long. We used to date in high school but broke it off because we were going to different universities. I've regretted ending it with him the whole time, I tried to forget him by dating other guys but it just didn't work. I realized that I just couldn't get him out of my head and I needed him back in my life. He was everything to me because it was like we'd known each other our whole lives. He was my boyfriend but he was also my best friend and I lost that as soon as we broke up even when we still loved each other. So I found him on social media and asked if he wanted to meet up and see how things went from there. He agreed and that's how I got to where I am now, trying to figure out what to wear.

_I think I missed you callin' on the other line_

_I'm just thinkin' all these thoughts up in my mind_

_Talkin' love but I can't even read the signs_

_I would sell my soul for a bit more time_

_You stain all on my body like you're red wine_

_You're the fuckin' acid to my alkaline_

_You run your middle finger up and down my spine_

_I'm sorry there was no one to apologize_

**Natsu**

Have I said how excited and nervous I am? I haven't seen her in so long that I thought she had forgotten about me. I've dated other girls just trying to get her out of my mind but I just couldn't. My Ex, Lisanna was amazing and if we met before I met Lucy then I'm pretty sure we would have lasted but she could see right through me and let me go. After we broke up, I pretended to be someone else for so long and it was so hard to keep it going. All I wanted was for her to be in my arms again, her head on my chest as we just laid there. When I got a message from her on social media, my heart started beating so fast I thought I was having a heart attack. I instantly responded because I just wanted her back in my life.

_I'm so fuckin' sorry, I'm so fuckin' sorry_

_I've been playing somebody and it's helping nobody_

_And her lipstick arithmetic didn't stick_

_And now I'm sick, throwing fits_

_And yeah, I've seen you in my head every fuckin' day since I left_

_You on the floor with your hands 'round your head_

_And I'm down and depressed_

_All I want is your head on my chest_

_Touchin' feet, I'm 11 _

_**15 minutes till date**_

**Lucy**

We agreed to meet at a bar named Fairy tail and catch up. He was the love of my life and I really hope he is open and free to see if we can continue where we left off. I loved Loke I really did but he just wasn't Natsu. If we met before I dated Natsu then it would have been a dream come true, but that didn't happen. He's married to my good friend Aries and I'm so happy for him but now I need to be happy. I should probably start heading out, the drive is about 15 minutes from here. I can't wait to see him, I've missed him so much.

_I'm 11 minutes away and I have missed you all day_

_I'm 11 minutes away, so why aren't you here?_

_You're 11 minutes away and I have missed you all day_

_You're 11 minutes away, so why aren't you here?_

_**11 minutes till date**_

**Natsu**

I just go to the bar and it turns out that Lisanna and her sister work here. I told them that I was here for I guess you could say a date. Lisanna asked if it was the person who forever held my heart and I told her it was. She was so happy for me that she said she wanted all the details after it was over. I ended up telling Lisanna everything I remembered about Lucy and I soon got a text from Lucy saying she was 11 minutes away. Lisanna had to get back to work so she left but said she'd be back later to meet Lucy.

_Tell me what you need, I can make you more than what you are_

_Come and lay the roses on the floor, every single Sunday, don't get bored_

_I just want to freeze, I can give you more than what you are_

_Now I see you standing all alone, I never thought the world would turn to stone_

**Lucy**

What happened? Where am I? The last thing I remember is texting Natsu to say that I would be there soon and then a bright light. I opened my eyes, when did I close them, and see a crash. No, that can't be right. It's my car at least I think it is, it's all crushed up from the front. What's that on the hood? I walk over and it's me. Wait, no I'm supposed to be meeting Natsu right now. That can't be me, I looked down for just a second to say I was on my way. I can't be dead. NO I CAN'T BE DEAD. NO, nononono, NO. This isn't fair, we were supposed to meet and go back to how things were. I wanted to get back with him, I wanted to marry him, buy a house and start a family like so many other of my friends. NO! He was my first love and my first heartbreak. The best and worst all wrapped in one. He'll never know how I felt, He'll think I stood him up. THIS ISN'T FAIR. WHY ME? Why us?

_So call me stupid, call me sad_

_You're the best I've ever had_

_You're the worst I've ever had_

_And that keeps fuckin' with my head_

_Call me stupid, call me sad_

_You're the best I've ever had_

_You're the worst I've ever had_

_And that keeps fuckin' with my head_

_**15 minutes pass meet time**_

**Natsu**

She said she'd be here 15 minutes ago, Where is she? I'm not being stood up am I? Lisanna came by earlier and asked if I wanted anything but I said I was still waiting. I can tell she's kinda mad that Lucy hasn't shown up yet and I bet she's come to the same conclusion I did. I'm being stood up. I can't believe she would do that to me, I thought she respected me more than that. Why would she tell me she was on her way though if she was just gonna ditch on me?

_I'm 11 minutes away and I have missed you all day_

_I'm 11 minutes away, so why aren't you here? (Why aren't you here?)_

_You're 11 minutes away and I have missed you all day_

_You're 11 minutes away, so why aren't you here? (Why aren't you here?)_

_**20 minutes pass meet time**_

**Natsu**

It's been 20 minutes and I'm both pissed off and disappointed. The person who I thought to be the love of my life had stood me up. I went ahead and ordered food cause I knew Lucy wasn't gonna show up anyways. I look up when Lisanna brings my food and I see the television right behind her. It's on the news station and it looks like its covering a car crash. It says there was only one death and that the body was identified. That's why she isn't here. She's not here because she was never really on her way. I started crying. Lisanna asked me what was wrong and all I could do was point behind her. I wasn't stood up, no it was much worse than that.

_So call me stupid, call me sad_

_You're the best I've ever had_

_You're the worst I've ever had_

_And that keeps fuckin' with my head_

_Call me stupid, call me sad_

_You're the best I've ever had_

_You're the worst I've ever had_

_And that keeps fuckin' with my head_

The love of my life, Lucy Heartfilia, was the person identified as the one who died in the car crash. They said her time of death was 21 minutes ago and was a result of distracted driving. She died telling me she was on her way. She'll never know how I really felt about her and it's all my fault.

_You're 11 minutes away and I have missed you all day_

_So why aren't you here?_

_Why aren't you here?_

_Why aren't you here?_

_Why aren't you here?_

_Why aren't you here?_


End file.
